Ce journal appartient à Emilie P
by Lily-Loute
Summary: Hermione retourne faire sa septième année avec ses amis après la bataille finale. Le jour de son anniversaire, elle reçoit un étrange carnet. Un carnet aux pages blanches. Qui est l'auteur de ce cadeau? Quelles influences aura-t-il sur le futur de notre héroine? Qui est Emilie P., et quel est son lien avec Hermione Granger? Rating : T (je pense pas, mais on sait jamais)
1. Happy Birthday Hermione

Hey hey...

Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir arrêté et supprimé ma première version de cette fic, mais après avoir fait un rêve un peu étrange, mon idée s'est peaufinée, et j'avais envie d'améliorer ce qui avait été fait et qui ne me plaisait plus. J'espère que vous suivrez tout de même celle-ci... :)

Comme j'ai l'habitude de lire des fics en anglais, il y a peut-être quelques mots que j'écrirais à l'anglaise sans me rendre compte, parce que je ne connais pas le mot français. Je m'en excuse d'avance, et faites moi la remarque si ça arrive.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Seulement quelques modifications, quelques personnages, et le scénario...

**Prologue : Special Gift for a Special Birthday**

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! »

En entendant le cri de Ginny, qui, dans toute la grâce qui la caractérisait, avait sûrement détruit la porte du dortoir en entrant et en l'envoyant s'écraser contre le mur, ce qui expliquait le bruit assourdissant qui l'avait réveillée, Hermione ouvrit un œil et soupira.

« Ginny... Est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire ? », demanda-t-elle en essayant de se retourner pour montrer son dos à son amie et lui indiquer, par la même occasion, qu'elle voulait continuer de dormir.

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire ? », s'offusqua son amie. « Est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire ? Je te rappelle que tu fêtes, aujourd'hui, ton dix-neuvième anniversaire. Tu es donc majeure dans le monde sorcier... Depuis deux ans... Donc oui... C'est tout à fait nécessaire ! », s'exclama-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Ah... Reviens l'année prochaine. Je serai majeure depuis trois ans, c'est encore mieux. », déclara-t-elle avec un léger sourire. « Oh, et n'oublies pas de fermer la porte doucement en ressortant. »

En sentant sa couverture disparaître, Hermione grogna et se retourna vers Ginny, qui tenait sa baguette avec un sourire triomphant.

« Tu crois vraiment que tu peux te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement ? C'est mal me connaître. Debout maintenant ! »

Hermione soupira et s'assit sur son lit en croisant les bras.

« C'est dimanche, et mon anniversaire dure toute la journée. Tu aurais pas pu venir à une heure plus tolérable ? »

« Non », fut la réponse simple de Ginny, qui lui tirait déjà sur le bras pour l'emmener dehors du dortoir.

« Ginny ! Laisse-moi au moins me changer avant de m'entraîner je ne sais où ! »

A peine quinze minutes plus tard, une Hermione réticente suivait son amie dans les couloirs de Poudlard en baillant. Elle avait enfilé un leggins et un haut large et avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon déstructuré, n'ayant pas eu le temps de faire mieux. Observant les différents couloirs et escaliers qu'elles empruntaient, Hermione fut encore une fois admirative du travail effectué lors de la reconstruction de l'école quelques mois plus tôt. Tout avait été détruit et brûlé lors de la bataille finale qui avait eu lieu à la fin de l'année précédente, mais en un été, avec la collaboration des bénévoles, Poudlard avait rejaillit de ses cendres. C'était impressionnant de voir ce qu'on pouvait réaliser avec plusieurs baguette.

L'école avait pu donc rouvrir, et Harry, Ron, Hermione ainsi que la plupart des autres personnes qui n'avaient pas réalisé correctement leur dernière année à cause de la guerre, avaient pu réintégrer les classes de Poudlard pour refaire leur septième année.

Les pertes avaient été grandes, et beaucoup de personnes n'étaient pas revenues cette année, mais Hermione n'avait pas voulu louper l'opportunité de pouvoir passer ses examens.

« Tu m'emmènes à la salle sur demande ? »

Elle avait en effet reconnu le chemin en se disant que c'était la seule salle où Ginny aurait pu vouloir l'amener dans cette partie du château.

Ne répondant pas, Ginny regarda sa montre et accéléra le pas, pour se retrouver devant le mur vide où se trouvait la salle. Après quelques aller retour, la porte apparut et, avec un sourire, Ginny l'ouvrit pour laisser passer Hermione.

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAAAIIIIIRE ! ! ! »

Hermione sursauta et ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant l'image qui apparut devant ses yeux en entrant dans la pièce. Harry, Ron, Luna et Neville se trouvaient devant elle avec quelques autres amis de son année. Des fauteuils, des chaises et des coussins se trouvaient un peu partout dans la petite pièce, et une banderole supportant les mots « Happy Birthday, Hermione » ondulait dans les airs, entourée de quelques ballons de toutes les couleurs. Hermione sourit et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux devant cette image. Elle avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir des amis aussi extraordinaires. Elle qui pensait qu'ils oublieraient son anniversaire avec tout ce qui s'était passé dernièrement.

Son regard se porta alors sur Harry, qui lui souriait. Il avait vécu tellement d'événements douloureux ces dernières années. Ça lui faisait chaud au cœur de voir qu'il avait encore la capacité d'être heureux après tout ce qui s'était passé.

Après avoir serré tout le monde dans ses bras, Ginny l'installa dans un fauteuil au centre de la pièce.

« Aujourd'hui, Hermione, tu fêtes le premier anniversaire depuis la fin de la guerre. Je ne vais pas faire tout un blabla. Selon le monde sorcier, tu as maintenant le droit de boire, de te marier et de faire tout ce que tu veux légalement... depuis deux ans... Mais vu que tu n'as pas pu en profiter avant, il est temps de commencer maintenant... »

« Ok Ginny, on a compris », s'exclama Ron en s'avançant avec un paquet dans les mains. « Ouvre tes cadeaux maintenant, qu'on puisse descendre prendre le petit déjeuner ! »

Ginny plissa les yeux en regardant son frère. « Espèce de malpoli ! », s'offusqua-t-elle en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête.

En ouvrant le dernier paquet de la pile, Hermione se demanda de qui il pouvait être. Après avoir déjà ouvert le cadeau de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, ainsi que celui de ses parents, elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer de qui il pouvait bien être.

« Il est de qui celui-là ? », demanda-t-elle en soulevant le cadeau pour que tout le monde puisse le voir.

En voyant ses amis hausser les épaules ou secouer la tête, elle déchira l'emballage pour découvrir une sorte de journal. La couverture en cuir noire avait l'air vieille et usée. Qui aurait pu vouloir lui offrir un vieux carnet aux pages jaunies ?

Elle fit alors défiler les pages, pour voir qu'il n'y avait rien d'écrit dedans. Les pages étaient toutes blanches, exceptée la première page, juste derrière la couverture, où elle put lire « Ce journal appartient à Emilie P. »

Fronçant les sourcils, elle tourna alors le livre dans tous le sens, pour voir qu'il n'y avait aucune autre indications. Elle releva la tête, et la première chose qu'elle pu voir fut le visage livide de Ginny, qui fixait le journal comme s'il allait sortir une baguette et lui lancer un Avada, puis elle réalisa alors pour quelle raison ce journal lui paraissait si étrange.

Il ressemblait énormément au journal possédé de Tom Jedusor, qui s'était retrouvé entre les mains de Ginny lors de leur deuxième année. Est-ce que ce journal était du même genre que celui du jeune Tom Jedusor ? Est-ce que lui aussi était possédé ? C'était impossible que Vodlemort ait crée un autre de ses journaux, mais quelqu'un d'autre dans son cercle de Mangemorts avait-il pu reprendre son idée ?

Elle referma le journal violemment et le mit dans sa poche, avant de regarder à nouveau ses amis.

« Merci à tous. Ca me touche beaucoup que vous ayez pensez à mon anniversaire, et tous ses cadeaux... on va dire que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer avec tous les livres que vous m'avez offert », dit-elle en souriant.

« Petit déjeuner ! », s'écria Ron en courant hors de la pièce sous le regard incrédule des autres personnes présentes.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et se leva de son fauteuil pour le suivre, quand Ginny la retint par le bras. Elle laisse tout le monde sortir de la pièce, et se tourna vers son amie.

« Hermione... Le dernier livre que tu as reçu... Tu sais, le carnet... »

« Je sais Ginny », répondit Hermione en posant une main sur le bras de la jeune femme. « Je sais exactement à quoi tu penses, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne vais pas écrire dedans avant de savoir ce qu'il renferme. »

Ginny hocha la tête et mordit sa lèvre inférieur.

« C'est tellement difficile de se dire que tout est enfin fini quand on a vécu aussi longtemps dans un monde en guerre. », déclara-t-elle en retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. « Je sais qu'il n'y a, théoriquement, plus de dangers, mais je suis quand même effrayée à chaque fois que je vois quelque chose sortir de la norme. »

Hermione lui sourit et lui caressa l'épaule de sa main libre.

« Je serai prudente Gin. Tu me connais », dit-elle en riant et en haussant les épaules. « Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que j'irais écrire dans un journal dont je ne connais pas le destinataire avec tout ce qui s'est passé en deuxième année ? »

« Non, évidement. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander qui t'a envoyé ce journal. Est-ce que tu penses que c'est une mauvaise blague d'un Serpentard ? Que maintenant qu'il n'y a plus rien à craindre, ils essayent de nous faire peur par d'autres moyens ? »

« Je ne sais pas Gin. En attendant, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de descendre prendre notre petit déjeuner avant que Ron ait dévoré tout ce qui se trouve sur la table. »

Ginny rit et sortit de la pièce, laissant Hermione toute seule.

Cette dernière sortit le carnet de sa poche et l'examina encore une fois en soupirant, avant de le ranger à nouveau et de suivre ses amis.


	2. Emilie P VS Tom Jedusor

Salut tout le monde.

Bon... Je suis assez fière des changements faits et je commence à déjà avoir des idées pour la fin (les suggestions qui pourraient améliorer cette idée sont les bienvenues évidemment). Je n'ai pas encore eu trop de reviews, mais déjà deux ou trois followers. N'empêche que je suis quand même d'humeur à poster la suite, étant donné que le prologue n'était pas très long... :)

Et pour répondre à une question que j'ai eu dans mes reviews, je ne connais pas ma fréquence de post. J'essaye de le faire le plus rapidement possible entre le travail, les cours et la vie sociale. J'y arrive plus ou moins, donc à part si problème, ça devrait être assez rapide ^^

Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Seulement quelques modifications, quelques personnages, et le scénario...

**Chapitre 1 : Emilie P. VS Tom Jedusor**

Hermione eut beaucoup de mal à se concentrer pendant son cours de métamorphose ce matin-là. Ron lui dirait qu'elle était de toute façon en avance et qu'elle n'avait même pas besoin de suivre les cours, mais elle avait toujours peur de louper un détail. Cependant, ce matin, elle ne prit aucune note, et réalisa les exercices demandé par le professeur McGonagall sans vraiment y penser.

Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser au journal qu'elle avait reçu quelques heures plus tôt. Aucune carte ne l'avait accompagné, et elle se demandait qui avait bien pu le lui envoyer.

Le cadeau ne venait pas de quelqu'un qui était présent dans la salle. Cela l'étonnerait qu'il ait été envoyé par ses parents, moldus et qui n'auraient eu aucun intérêt à lui envoyer ce genre de cadeau. Cela pouvait être un Serpentard, mais elle doutait que l'un d'eux prenne le temps de trouver la date de son anniversaire et de lui emballer le journal avec un joli petit ruban pour le lui envoyer.

Elle sentit alors quelqu'un lui donner des coups de coudes dans le bras et se retourna vers Harry, qui était assis à côté d'elle, un air concerné sur le visage.

« Mione, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », demanda-t-il en chuchotant pour ne pas déranger le reste du cours. « C'est ton anniversaire, et pourtant, tu n'as pas l'air d'être heureuse... »

Hermione avait hésité à parler de ce journal à Harry, mais elle ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Il était son meilleur ami depuis maintenant sept ans, et ils ne s'étaient jamais rien caché. Du moins, il ne s'étaient jamais rien caché bien longtemps. Il est vrai qu'il ne lui avait pas tout de suite parlé du journal de Tom Jedusor, mais c'était dans le caractère d'Harry de toujours se sacrifier pour ses amis, par peur que quelqu'un meurt pour l'aider. Il avait toujours été comme ça, pensant que toutes les morts provoquées par Voldemort étaient entièrement de sa faute à lui. Quel idiot. Tout le monde avait compris que cette face de serpent était tout simplement dérangée et tuait pour son propre plaisir et sa soif de pouvoir, non pas pour embêter Harry.

En souriant malgré elle, elle sortit alors le journal de sa poche et le posa sur leur bureau.

« J'ai reçu ce journal ce matin. », lui répondit-elle en le poussant légèrement dans sa direction.

Harry fronça les sourcils et s'empara du vieux journal, qu'il parcourut rapidement, et même très rapidement étant donné qu'il était vide, et le referma.

« Il est vide. Qui t'a offert un vieux journal vide ? », demanda-t-il en gardant son regard fixé sur le carnet.

« Justement... Il n'y avait aucune carte avec. Ginny avait l'air complètement bouleversée quand elle l'a vu. Tu crois qu'il pourrait s'agir du même genre de journal que celui de Tom Jedusor ? »

Harry fronça son nez et examina le journal de plus près. Soulevant la couverture, il repéra à son tour la première page avec le nom Emilie P.

« Tu connais une Emilie ? »

« Non »

« Je ne pense pas que se soit le même genre de journal. Après tout, qui serait assez bête pour penser qu'on tomberait deux fois dans le même panneau ? », demanda-t-il en lui rendant le journal, qu'elle remit dans sa poche.

« Et si c'était justement quelqu'un qui se disait qu'on penserait justement que personne ne serait assez stupide pour faire la même chose deux fois, et qu'on utilisait le journal sans crainte qu'il soit lui aussi possédé. »

Harry sourit.

« A part toi, je ne vois pas qui pourrait avoir l'esprit aussi mal tourné. », dit-il en évitant la main qui s'était approchée, dangereusement vite, de son bras.

« Très franchement ? Ca me dégoûte de devoir y penser, mais Malefoy à la deuxième meilleure moyenne de notre année. Qui de mieux placé que lui pour faire ce genre de sale coup ? »

« Malefoy ? Arrête. Malgré ses airs de méchant petit Mangemort, il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Il n'a pas réussi à tuer Dumbledore en sixième année, et il n'a même pas essayé de nous tuer pendant la Bataille Finale. C'est juste un petit garçon mal compris qui essayait de rendre son papounet fier de lui. Ils ont même changé de côté quand ils ont vu que ça n'en valait plus la peine. »

Hermione se dérida et esquissa un léger rictus.

« C'est vrai, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il y a peut-être quelque chose qui cloche avec ce journal. »

« Si c'est le cas, tu devrais peut-être le contrôler. Mais je sais que tu préférerais le faire faire par quelqu'un comme McGonagall, pour être sûre de ne pas faire d'erreur et de ne rien oublier. »

Hermione soupira et rangea le journal dans sa poche.

« Je lui demanderai à la fin du cours. »

Quand la cloche sonna, Hermione resta donc assise, rangeant ses affaires le plus lentement possible, afin de laisser à tout le monde le temps de sortir de la classe. Elle se leva ensuite et se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers le bureau de son professeur, qui avait sorti une pile de copie à noter.

« Professeur ? »

McGonagall releva la tête et fixa Hermione sans un mot, attendant la suite de sa question, s'attendant sûrement à ce qu'elle lui demande un travail supplémentaire dont elle n'avait pas besoin.

« Professeur, j'ai reçu un étrange journal ce matin, et je ne sais pas de qui il me vient. Il n'y avait aucune carte avec le paquet, et il était posé dans la pile de mes cadeaux d'anniversaire, donc je n'ai pas vu qui l'avait posé là. »

Le professeur souleva un sourcil, attendant de savoir en quoi cela la concernait.

« Le problème, c'est que ce journal est vide, si ce n'est pour la première page. »

McGonagall releva alors vivement la tête.

« Est-ce que vous avez ce journal avec vous ? »

Hermione hocha la tête et sortit le journal de sa poche pour le poser sur le bureau devant elle. McGonagall attrapa le journal délicatement et le feuilleta pour tomber elle aussi sur la première page. A cet instant, ces sourcils s'élevèrent et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur.

« Emilie P... Emilie... Non... Ce n'est pas possible », dit-elle en reportant son regard vers Hermione, avec un air légèrement effrayé et interrogateur. « Comment est-ce possible ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas qui est cette Emilie. Je n'ai donc aucune idée de l'identité de la personne qui a pu m'envoyer ce journal. »

« Miss Granger, Emilie a disparu il y a plus de quinze ans, dans la même période que ses frères et sœurs. Est-ce que ce journal était en possession de monsieur Potter ? », demanda-t-elle alors en tournant les pages du journal.

« Harry ? Non. Je vous ai dit que je l'ai reçu ce matin et que je connais pas l'identité de la personne qui me l'a envoyé. Il ne sait pas non plus qui est cette Emilie, mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec lui ? », demanda-t-elle

McGonagall soupira et referma le journal pour le ranger dans un coin de son bureau.

« Je vais lancer tous les sorts de détection que je connais sur ce journal et vous rappellerait pour vous dire s'il est inoffensif », déclara-t-elle en rebaissant la tête sur ses copies, indiquant à Hermione que la conversation était terminée.

« Mais professeur... »

« Sûrement demain. Ça ne devrait pas être long. »

Hermione hocha la tête, consciente que son professeur ne la regardait pas dans les yeux, et ressortit de la salle de classe pour trouver Harry, adossé contre un mur, qui paraissait l'attendre.

« Où est Ron ? », demanda-t-elle en cherchant le couloir du regard.

Harry leva un sourcil interrogateur et un rictus se forma sur ses lèvres.

« Ron hein ? », demanda-t-il

Hermione sourit.

« C'était une question innocente. On vous voit tellement rarement l'un sans l'autre que je peux poser la question quand je te vois m'attendre tout seul. Tu sais bien qu'il n'y avait rien entre Ron et moi. »

En effet, durant les vacances d'été, ils s'étaient tous les deux rendus compte que leur relation n'était pas celle qu'il pensait. Alors qu'ils avaient été poussés dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant des années, ils s'étaient mis à penser qu'ils étaient peut-être fait pour finir ensemble. La peur de mourir et l'adrénaline pendant la recherche des Horcruxes et la Bataille Finale les avait finalement amené à s'embrasser dans la Chambre des Secrets, mais après avoir tenté une relation pendant quelques semaines, tous les deux s'étaient sentis mal à l'aise, et avaient décidé de rester amis.

Harry le savait, mais il aimait bien la narguer sur le sujet.

« Ron avait faim », répondit-il finalement en haussant les épaules.

Hermione rit, avant de s'avancer vers lui, de lui prendre le bras et de marcher en direction de la Grande Salle.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne connais pas une Emilie ? », demanda-t-elle alors le plus sérieusement du monde.

Harry fronça les sourcils avant de secouer la tête.

« Ce nom ne me dit rien du tout. Et ce n'est pas moi qui ai reçu ce journal, alors pourquoi est-ce que je connaîtrais cette personne ? »

« Je ne sais pas », avoua-t-elle ne haussant les épaules. « Quand j'ai donné le journal à McGonagall, elle m'a demandé si il était à toi, et elle avait l'air bouleversée en lisant le nom d'Emilie. Apparement, cette personne est décédée avec toute sa famille il y a plus de quinze ans. »

« Mais si cette personnes est morte ? Comment est-ce que j'aurai pu être en possession de son journal ? La seule personne que je connais qui est décédée il y a plus de quinze ans et qui m'aurait légué son journal, c'est ma mère. Et elle ne s'appelait pas Emilie. »

« Je ne sais pas, Harry » avoua-t-elle. Elle fit marcher son cerveau en accélérer, essayant de réunir tous les indices qu'elle possédait. « Peut-être qu'Emilie P. veut dire Emilie Potter et que cette personne faisait partie de ta famille. Une cousine, une nièce, une tante... »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je ne connais rien de ma famille, mais si j'en avais eu une du côté de mon père, est-ce qu'il ne m'auraient pas pris eux ? Au lieu de me laisser avec les Dursley ? »

« Rappelle-toi ce que t'as dit Dumbledore. Les Dursley étaient le meilleur choix pour que tu ne grandisse pas dans un monde qui te considérait comme un héro alors que tu n'étais qu'un enfant. En plus, elle m'a bien précisé que cette Emilie était décédée il y a plus de quinze ans avec toute sa famille. Elle n'aurait pas été en mesure de te prendre chez elle. »

Elle franchit alors les portes de la Grande Salle, chercha Ron et Ginny du regard, et s'avança dans leur direction.

« Elle doit me rendre le journal demain. On en saura plus à ce moment-là. », dit-elle avant de le lâcher pour s'asseoir.

« Salut vous deux », lança-t-elle en direction de Ron et Ginny.

Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de répondre, que quelqu'un d'autre pris la parole directement derrière Hermione.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais t'asseoir dos à notre table quand tu manges ? Ça me coupe l'appétit à chaque fois que je lève la tête. Tes amis devraient te laisser dans ta cage et te nourrir là. », déclara une voix qu'Hermione reconnut sans avoir besoin de se retourner.

Elle était impressionnée par la confiance qu'avait gardé Malefoy avec tout ce qui s'était passé. Comment pouvait-il encore jouer les durs alors qu'il avait été si lâche durant la guerre ? Comment pouvait-il continuer à leur lancer ce genre de piques alors qu'ils lui avaient sauvé la vie dans la salle sur demande ? Ils n'avaient même pas eu un merci pour ça, alors qu'ils avaient risqué leur propre vie pour sauver la sienne. Certaines personnes ne changeraient jamais.

« On te laisse bien sortir de la tienne », déclara-t-elle sans relever la tête, en se servant une tranche de pain, qu'elle commença à grignotter.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de trente secondes, qu'elle se rendit compte que personne ne parlait autour d'elle. Relevant la tête, elle vit trois paires d'yeux fixés sur elle, et trois personnes se mirent à parler en même temps.

« Il a dit que je devrais être en cage et tu as juste dit que lui aussi. Tu ne m'as même pas réfuté ce qu'il a dit », disait Ron, la bouche pleine de quelque chose d'indescriptible.

« Waw, il n'a même pas répondu. Il est juste parti. Impressionnant », criait Ginny.

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu répond à Malefoy ? », venait de Harry.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, mais ne sachant pas à qui répondre en premier, elle la referma avant de réfléchir quelques seconde et l'ouvrir à nouveau.

« Ron, je ne t'ai pas défendu, mais je ne lui ai pas non plus dit qu'il avait raison. J'ai juste lancé la première chose qui m'est venu à l'esprit sans penser à faire toute une explication à côté. Ginny, je ne sais pas pourquoi il est parti comme ça. Peut-être qu'il ne savait juste pas quoi répondre, où qu'il était trop fâché pour dire quoique se soit. A moins qu'il n'ait tout simplement pas entendu ce que j'ai dit, ce qui est aussi possible étant donné qu'il était dans mon dos. Quant à toi Harry... Eh bien je ne sais pas. C'est vrai qu'en général je suis plutôt du genre à dire qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine et continuer mon chemin, mais avec tout ce qui s'est passé... Je ne sais pas... Je me suis dit qu'il serait bien qu'on le remette un peu à sa place. »

Les trois la regardèrent en hochant la tête, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre. Ils la regardèrent ensuite se lever et sortir de la salle.

Ron était trop stupide pour faire attention, Ginny ne connaissait pas assez bien Hermione, mais Harry savait d'où venait cette réponse qu'elle avait donné à Malefoy et qui n'était pas habituelle pour elle. Il avait aussi remarqué qu'elle était partie de la Grande Salle alors qu'elle n'avait mangé qu'un bout de pain, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes non plus. Hermione était préoccupée. Il le savait. Et si son petit doigts avait raison, elle était sûrement en chemin vers la bibliothèque pour trouver des informations sur cette Emilie.

Un petit sourire s'installa sur son visage alors qu'il continuait à manger en silence. Hermione ne changerait jamais.


	3. Emilie P pour Emilie Potter

Hello...

Ok. Je n'ai reçu que deux reviews. J'ai l'impression que mon histoire ne fait pas sensation (où c'est le fait qu'elle soit encore trop courte).

Quoiqu'il en soit, ça n'aide pas à motiver pour écrire, mais je mets quand même la suite. Hihi

Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Seulement quelques modifications, quelques personnages, et le scénario...

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Emilie P. pour Emilie Potter**

C'est effectivement à la bibliothèque qu'Harry retrouva Hermione deux heures plus tard, le nez dans un livre aussi gros que l'Histoire de Poudlard.

Conscient que dans l'état de concentration dans lequel elle se trouvait, elle ne l'entendrait pas l'appeler, il s'approcha de la table où elle s'était installée, et s'assit sur la chaise d'en face, attendant patiemment qu'elle remarque sa présence.

« Oh, Harry ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver », dit-elle en relevant les yeux vers lui, l'air confus. « Tu es là depuis longtemps ? », demanda-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle pour être sûre que personne ne se trouvait à proximité. « J'ai trouvé des informations ».

Harry connaissait assez Hermione pour ne pas s'offusquer de ses manières. Elle était tellement pressée de lui parler de sa trouvaille qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre du temps sur les questions de politesse.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que tu parles aussi doucement ? », demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle au-dessus de la table pour mieux entendre ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

Elle s'approcha, elle aussi, jusqu'à se retrouver presque nez-à-nez avec lui.

« Parce que ce qu'on est à la bibliothèque... », répondit-elle alors en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Potter ! Weaslette s'est enfin rendue compte de la merde que tu es ? Et réalisant qu'elle avait raison, tu as décidé de descendre un peu tes critères de sélection en t'abaissant à échanger ta salive avec cette chose ? Tu baisses dans mon estime. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il y ait encore moyen de descendre plus bas. »

Hermione serra les dents en entendant l'insulte, mais ne dit rien. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de l'énerver et le voir revenir au surnom ignoble qu'il avait tant aimé lui donner pendant toutes ses années. Elle préférait de loin se faire traiter de chose que de Sang-de-Bourbe. Au moins, cela ne rabaissait pas la personne qu'elle était et qu'elle s'était donnée tant de mal à devenir.

Elle avait remarqué les efforts qu'il avait fait depuis la mort de Voldemort pour ne plus l'appeller Sang-de-Bourbe. Cela ne l'empêchait pas, bien sûr, de continuer à l'insulter et l'ignorer, mais au moins, elle n'entendait plus cet affreux nom. C'était une bonne première étape vers... vers quoi au final ? Elle n'avait pas envie d'être son amie après tout.

« Dégage, Malefoy ! », dit-elle en s'écartant de Harry, mais sans daigner se retourner pour le regarder en face.

« Potter. Dis à ta chienne d'arrêter d'aboyer », répondit-il avec un rictus moqueur, qui ne quittait pas souvent son visage.

« Malefoy. Si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi, tu ferais mieux de dégager ! », grogna Hermione entre ses dents, essayant de ne pas s'énerver.

« De toute façon, je ne voudrais pas être vue avec les sous-merdes que vous êtes », déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules et en passant devant eux pour se diriger vers le fond de la bibliothèque, où il allait sûrement retrouver Pansy Parkinson, ou une autre de ses groupies sans cervelles, pour un cours de langues approfondi.

Hermione fut étonnée de l'entendre utiliser un mot aussi vulgaire de sa part, mais ne releva pas, et continua de fixer le livre qu'elle tenait dans les mains, comme si ce qu'il avait dit ne l'avait pas touchée.

Drago s'éloigna des deux Gryffondors la tête haute. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas assurer lors du repas en partant sans rien répondre, et avait voulu rattraper le coup pour que les gens ne pensent pas qu'il se ramollissait. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de se faire marcher dessus.

Bien entendu, il ne croyait plus à toutes ces idées de sang depuis qu'il avait appris les origines moldues de l'homme qui voulait se débarasser des sangs « impurs », et qu'il avait vu autant de sang se verser, de la même couleur quelque soit la personne qui le perdait lors de la guerre. Cependant, ce n'était pas une raison pour devenir meilleur ami avec les personnes qu'il avait détesté durant ses sept années à Poudlard. Et pour être honnête, leur sang n'avait rien à voir avec ce dégoût.

Il n'aimait pas Potter parce qu'il était Potter, tout simplement. Monsieur tout-le-monde-m'aime-pour-quelque-chose-dont-je-ne-suis-pas-responsable.

Les gens devaient, à la base, faire des efforts pour avoir des amis et les garder, essayer de se rapprocher des autres. De temps en temps, il fallait se prendre quelques rateaux, mais Potter était arrivé tel un ignorant qui ne connaissait rien à la magie. Sa naïveté face à leur monde lui avait tout de suite valu la sympathie des adultes alors que sa popularité vers les autres enfants était simplement venue du fait qu'il était Harry Potter, l'élu. Il était une sorte de héro alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de lui même pour le devenir. C'était un coup de chance tout simplement, et ça aurait pu tomber sur n'importe qui. Il n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts. Il avait accepté l'amitié de tout le monde, sans exception, n'y connaissant rien à la magie et au monde qui l'entourait. Pourtant, quand Drago avait essayé de lui serrer la main et de devenir son ami le premier jour de leur scolarité, il avait refusé de lui tendre la sienne.

Ce refus l'avait profondément bouleversé, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué. Puis leur petite guerre avait commencé et c'était envenimé jusqu'à ce qu'un retour en arrière ne soit absolument plus envisageable.

De plus, il avait cette attitude qui l'énervait. Cette sorte de besoin de toujours sauver le monde en se sacrifiant pour les autres, de toujours penser que malgré son jeune âge, il était le seul à pouvoir sauver tout le monde de tous ces monstres qui peuplait leur monde. Cette sorte d'attitude de héro exaspérait Drago.

Pour ce qui est de Weasley... Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le regarder sans avoir envie de vomir. Il ne sentait déjà pas très bon et ne s'habillait qu'avec des vieux habits tout rapiécé, tel un clochard, mais en plus avec sa masse de cheveux roux mal coiffés et ses yeux fatigués, il n'était pas vraiment un plaisir pour les yeux. Comment Granger avait été attirée par lui durant tant d'années restait pour lui un grand mystère. Peut-être le plus gros mystère de Poudlard. Peut-être qu'il devrait lancer Potter sur cette enquête.

Et si ça n'avait été qu'un dégoût physique, mais c'était cette façon qu'il avait de se goinfrer à table, de s'énerver pour rien, de faire des blagues pas drôle, de toujours répondre par des « euuuuh chai pas » en cours quand les professeurs posaient une question et cet air hébété qu'il arborait à longueur de journée.

Il fallait bien avouer par contre qu'il avait détesté Granger dès le premier regard à cause de son sang. Etant donné qu'il avait été éduqué pour penser qu'elle était une sous-race de l'humanité, il n'avait pas essayé de découvrir quelque chose de bon en elle et s'était dégoûté de tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire ou dire. Ses cheveux mal coiffés et ses grandes dents lui avaient donné de quoi rire durant quelques années, mais les années passant, elle s'était embellie, et il avait du trouver d'autres raison de la détester.

Il s'était donc fixé sur le fait qu'elle avait toujours les meilleurs notes de la classe. Il travaillait dur pour être le premier de la classe pour rendre ses parents fiers et ne pas les avoir sur son dos lors des vacances scolaires, mais Granger arrivait toujours à se débrouiller pour le dépasser dans toutes les matières. Comment est-ce qu'une personne inférieure à lui qui n'avait rien à faire dans le monde magique pouvait avoir des meilleurs notes que lui dans une école de magie ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de problème avec les nés moldus, il devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait plus de raison de la détester.

« Wow... », lança-t-il en s'arrêtant et en fronçant les sourcils.

Bien sûr qu'il la détestait. C'était une Miss-je-sais-tout et un rat de bibliothèque. Elle était amie avec Potter et Weasley et c'était bien assez pour la détester. Pourquoi se mettait-il à penser à des horreurs pareilles.

« Drago, c'est toi ? »

Il passa derrière la dernière rangée de livre et se trouva face à Pansy, qui était assise à leur table avec ses cours ouverts devant elle.

« Je t'attends depuis quinze minutes. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris tout ce temps ? », demanda-t-elle en fronçant elle aussi les sourcils.

« Un petit contre temps à l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Mais maintenant, je suis là. On peut commencer », dit-il en sortant ses livres de cours qu'il posa sur la table à côté de ceux de son amie.

De l'autre côté de la bibliothèque, Hermione avait toujours les poings serrés sur ses genoux. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'après tout ce qui s'était passé durant cette guerre, cet imbécile agissait toujours de la même manière. Il ne changerait jamais. Elle sentit alors la main de Harry sur la sienne, et se détendit légèrement pour lui offrir un petit sourire.

« Ne l'écoute pas, Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu avais à me dire ? », demanda-t-il en essayant de lire par dessus son épaule.

Un sourire plus grand éclaira alors son visage, et elle regarda à nouveau autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne ne l'écoutait, mais la seule personne capable de faire quelque chose d'aussi bas était, à présent, trop loin pour les entendre.

« J'ai trouvé des informations sur Emilie P. Je ne sais pas si ça va te faire plaisir ou t'énerver, mais j'avais raison. P. est bien la première lettre de Potter. Où alors c'est une très grosse coïncidence, parce que le nom et les dates correspondent. »

Les sourcils de Harry disparurent sous sa frange alors qu'il ouvrait de grands yeux en entendant les mots de sa meilleure amie.

« Emilie Potter ? », demanda-t-il faiblement.

« Emilie Potter », répéta Hermione lentement en hochant la tête.

Elle pointa un endroit dans son livre où Harry eut tout juste le temps de voir son nom de famille, avant de continuer.

« Emilie Potter était la sœur de James Potter. »

Hermione releva la tête pour voir si Harry digérait les informations. Il était toujours sous le choc, mais elle savait qu'il entendait tout ce qu'elle disait. Elle décida donc de lui réciter tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé, histoire qu'il encaisse tout en une seule fois.

« D'après ce livre, qui n'explique pas non plus toute la biographie de ta famille, Emilie Potter était même la sœur jumelle de James Potter... Et ils avaient une sœur plus agée nommée Lyra Potter. Apparemment, ils ont tous disparu en même temps que tes parents, ce qui explique que tu ne les connaissent pas. Ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est pourquoi est-ce que Remus et Sirius n'en ont jamais parlé, et pourquoi on m'a envoyé ce journal pour mon anniversaire. C'était sûrement pour que je te le donne. Je ne vois pas d'autre explications. »

Elle vit Harry hocher la tête faiblement avant de poser ses coudes sur la table et enfouir son visage dans ses mains pour se masser les tempes.

« Donc si j'ai bien compris, tu as reçu le journal de ma tante, disparue depuis plus de quinze ans et dont je ne connaissait même pas l'existence, d'un expéditeur inconnu. Quelles sont les chances pour que se soit une coïncidence ? », demanda-t-il en relevant les yeux vers elle.

« Je pense qu'elles sont de moins de 1%. Tout le monde sait qui tu es, et par ce fait, tout le monde sait qui je suis. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où on est apparu sur la même photo dans le journal. Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence. La personne qui m'a envoyé ce journal sait que nous sommes proches. C'est sûrement pour cette raison qu'ils me l'ont envoyé. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Oui, sûrement. Mais ils auraient pu me l'envoyer directement. Je pense que d'une certaine manière, cette personne voulait que tu le lise aussi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut contenir, mais je pense qu'on devrait le lire ensemble. Où alors tu le lis, et si tu trouves quelque chose qui pourrait m'intéresser, tu m'en parles. »

« Harry... Emilie était la sœur jumelle de ton père. Elle était à l'école en même temps que lui, dans la même année. Elle était sûrement amie avec ta mère, mais aussi avec Remus et Sirius. Je suis sûre que ce journal regorgera d'informations que tu pourrais trouver intéressantes. Il pourrait t'aider à en apprendre plus sur tes parents. Par contre... Je ne vois pas en quoi il me serait utile. Mes parents sont Moldus. Ils n'étaient pas à Poudlard dans les années 70. »

Tout en parlant, elle avait rangé ses affaires, et se dirigeait maintenant vers Mme Pince pour lui rendre le grimoire qu'elle avait emprunté pour faire ses recherches. Harry sur les talons, elle sortit de la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers le bureau de McGonagall.

« Si le journal ne présente aucun danger, il va falloir encore trouver le moyen de révéler ses pages. Je ferais plus de recherches sur le sujet demain. Je pense qu'on en a assez fait pour aujourd'hui. »

Elle vit alors une masse de cheveux roux s'approcher d'eux à grands pas, et se retourna avec un air sérieux.

« Pas un mot à Ron. Je l'aime beaucoup, mais la discrétion n'est pas l'un de ses points forts. »

Harry hocha la tête, et sourit quand Ron les rejoint.

« Ah, vous êtes là ? J'ai fait le tour du château pour vous trouver. J'aurais dû tout de suite penser à la bibliothèque. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa le bras de Harry avec son bras droit, et celui de Ron avec l'autre.

« Eh bien oui. Harry m'aidait à chercher un livre pour le devoir de métamorphose. Comme il faisait beau, je n'avais pas envie de passer la journée là-dedans, et je me suis dit que les recherches seraient plus rapides à deux », mentit-elle rapidement.

« Tu aurais pu me demander de venir aussi. Ça aurait été encore plus rapide. », répondit-il en faisant mine de bouder.

« Ronald, je sais à quel point tu as horreur de la bibliothèque. Je n'allais pas te forcer à y passer ton après midi. »

Ron sourit et embrassa Hermione sur la joue.

« Tu me connais si bien », déclara-t-il, le sourire à nouveau sur son visage.

Hermione se tourna vers Harry, et avec un léger sourire, elle entraîna ses deux amis vers le parc pour profiter des derniers jours de beau temps.

C'est seulement une heure plus tard que le professeur McGonagall s'approcha du groupe un air bouleversé sur le visage.

« Miss Granger, puis-je vous parler un instant ? », demanda-t-elle poliment en souriant à Harry et Ron, et attendant que Hermione se lève pour la suivre.

« Professeur », salua-t-elle quand elle furent un peu à l'écart des ses amis. « Est-ce que vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'anormal avec le journal? »

« Non, rien d'anormal. Si ce n'est la propriétaire de ce journal. Je me demande encore comment il est arrivé en votre possession. Je n'ai cependant pas trouver comment faire apparaître les mots qu'il contient. J'espère que vous aurez plus de chance que moi. »


End file.
